


Goatsucker

by campylobacter



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Haiku, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-14
Updated: 2002-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El Mundo Gira" episode summary in three lines, seventeen syllables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goatsucker

El Chupacabra  
Sucks the lifeblood out of goats  
John Shiban just sucks


End file.
